Love until the end
by LightningCard
Summary: When Yami was in a car accident to save Seto's live, he ended up in the hospital. Yami had gotten amnesia because of the accident and has also forgotten that he loves Seto. And when one of Kaiba's rivals kidnaps Yami from the hospital, he wil do anything to get his love back. Prideshipping! SetoxYami One-shot


So suddenly it happened that they couldn't think. First a car comes out of nowhere, while they were crossing the street. He pushed Kaiba out of the way but couldn't get away in time himself.

30 minutes earlier

"Yami I already told you, just call me Seto!" He shouted at the eighteen year old boy. Yami raised his brow and shook his head, while walked through the streets together with Kaiba. Not everybody knew that they were together. They kept it as a secret for the social media.

"Fine then, _Seto_…" He said to the twenty year old man. They stopped at their favorite café and ordered their drinks. Yami looked at the silver ring around his finger and smiled slightly. Seto gave him that ring not even an hour ago as a birthday present for Yami. The silver ring reflected the sunshine a little while the grey stones in it shone. A man came with their drinks and placed them on the table. They thanked the man and he left.

"So where do you want to go now?" Seto asked, while taking a sip of his cappuccino. Yami looked at him and thought about it.

"Why just don't go to the game shop? I haven't seen Yugi or grandpa in a while." Yami suggested. Seto nodded and they both drank their drinks and left after that. Since 2 years Yami and Seto were together. After a year Yami lived at Seto's villa. They looked if there wasn't a car coming before they crossed the street. But just when they were at the half of the path, a man smirked and rode towards them at full speed in his car. Yami noticed this faster then Seto, so he quickly pushed him out of the way. But he couldn't get away himself. Seto could only watch when he saw that Yami got hit by the car, that stopped driving after he hit him. Yami landed on his neck, rolled from his neck to his stomach and didn't move after that.

"Yami!" Seto ran towards him. They had luck that there was also a police car near, who rode towards them. One of the men jumped out and forced the man out of the car and lay him down on the ground. The other one grabbed his phone and called an ambulance. Seto took Yami in his arms.

"Yami? Wake up. This isn't funny." Kaiba tried to wake him up, but he didn't and he looked like he was already death. Kaiba quickly checked him pulls and sighed relieved when he felt a soft and weak heartbeat. A small line of blood came from his ear. The sirens of the ambulance started to close their ears. Seto looked to Yami again.

"Hold on Yami. You're gonna be fine, I promise." He whispered. The ambulance arrived and the men jumped out of the car. The police man dragged Seto away from Yami, who protested and wanted to stay by the person he loved. The men took Yami inside the ambulance and rode to the hospital at full speed.

"Sir please calm down." The officer said to Seto. But he tried to break free from his grip. He kept shouting Yami's name and struggled. The man who was the source of the accident was set in the police car with handcuffs on. The man smirked without their knowing.

"Just as my master planned. That rich bastard will be heartbroken when his lover dies. I hope I hit him right." The man looked to Seto through the window.

"My master knew that the boy would save his life. He doesn't deserve someone like that boy. The boy is to good for him." Kaiba's ride to the hospital arrived and he sat down in the car.

"To the hospital as fast as you can!" He said. The man nodded and rode to the hospital. When he arrived Seto jumped out of the car and walked inside to the reception.

"I'm looking for Yami Mutou. He should've arrived a few minutes ago." He said to the woman. She nodded and tried to find some information.

"He's in room 86 of the intensive care." She said friendly. Seto nodded and quickly left. He walked through the halls with pain in his heart. His footsteps sounded hollow and loud when he walked to the intensive care. He arrived by room 86. He took a deep breath and opened the door. His heart almost stopped when he saw Yami lying there in the hospital bed. The doctor who was inside quickly placed Seto on the chair next to his bed. Yami's heart monitor was beeping slowly while the young boy inhaled the air that the oxygen mask gave him. Bandages were wrapped around his shoulders, chest, arm, leg, knee and his head. He had many bigger and smaller bruises on his body.

"Well?" Seto asked worried. The doctor turned around to face him.

"It's a pretty serious case. He has 7 broken ribs, a cut in his shoulder blade, a damaged arm, a nearly broken leg, a part of his knee isn't in it's right place and probably his scull will be damaged also. Probably the same for his neck, but we'll research that as soon as we can. You were lucky, if he didn't push you out of the way you would be lying here also." The doctor said. Seto nodded and the doctor left. There was no sound except for Yami's heart monitor and his very slowly breathing. Then he realized something. Yugi and his grandpa didn't know that he was in the hospital. Seto stood up and walked to the phone.

At the game shop

Yugi was waiting 'till his brother came home. Grandpa was in the kitchen and making everything ready for lunch with Yami and Kaiba. Yugi glared at the clock any minute. He became worried. They had to be here an hour ago. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll take it grandpa!" Yugi shouted and ran to the phone. He took the horn to his ear.

"Hello." Yugi said. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Yugi…." He heard.

"Kaiba? What's wrong?" Yugi could hear that there was something wrong.

"Yugi come with your grandpa to the hospital." Kaiba's voice sounded hoarse.

"Kaiba! What's wrong? Are you and Yami okay?!" Yugi became worried about his brother.

"I'm fine…." He said like he didn't have the guts to continue.

"And Yami? Is he alright?" Kaiba was silence for a while.

"Yami saved my life Yugi. Come to the hospital, to the intensive care and then to room 86." He said and was about to hang up.

"Kaiba wait!" Yugi said. Kaiba sighed.

"What happened?" Yugi waited of an answer.

"Yugi…. Yami saved my life at a car accident." Yugi gasped.

"One of my rivals was about to hit me when Yami pushed me out of the way. But…. he couldn't get away himself." Kaiba continued.

"We're coming Kaiba!" And Yugi hang up.

"Grandpa we have to go to the hospital! Yami was in a car accident!" Yugi shouted. His grandpa looked shocked and they quickly left.

Kaiba hung up and walked to Yami again. He sat down and saw something weird. The ring he gave Yami was gone. They probably had taken it off because of the x-ray scans. He took Yami's hand in his own. The door went open and Seto looked up. The doctor went in with some x-ray photo's.

"Well?" Seto walked to the doctor, who placed the photo's on a light screen.

"Well his neck isn't broken. But he does have a little crack in his neck. It'll need some time to heal. But we can't see if the accident had done anything to his nerve systems." The doctor explained and pointed at the little crack on the photo by the cervical. Seto nodded and the doctor opened when someone knocked on it. The doctor opened it and Yugi ran inside. Grandpa also walked inside and thanked the doctor. Yugi was shocked and grandpa nearly got a heart attack when they saw Yami. Seto quickly placed them in the chairs.

"It's gonna be alright guys." Seto said to comfort them. Grandpa and Seto left Yugi alone together with Yami. They walked to the café to get something to drink. Grandpa saw that Seto wasn't feeling that well. He was pretty pale and was shaking a little. He placed Seto in the chair and placed his drink in front of him. Seto nodded and grandpa sat down himself. They were silenced for a while and took some sips of their coffee.

"Kaiba….." Grandpa began, but stopped. He looked up. Seto sighed.

"I know what you want to ask. But no, I don't want to talk about it." He replied and took another sip of his coffee. Grandpa sighed and stood up.

"Kaiba it's better to talk about it and not to lock it up inside." He said. Kaiba suddenly stood up. He paid their drinks and walked away. Grandpa sighed and walked after him.

"Yugi it's time to go home." Grandpa said after 2 hours. Yugi looked up.

"I don't wanna go!" He said back and tightened his grip on Yami's hand. Grandpa sighed forced Yugi to his feet. He had to let go of Yami's hand. Grandpa leaded him to the door and walked outside with him. They walked to the reception, where Kaiba was signing some papers.

"Yes Kaiba Corporations will pay for him." He said and signed the last papers. The woman behind the desk nodded and took all the papers.

"You don't have to pay for it Kaiba." Grandpa said and stood beside him.

"I owe it to you. And Yami is also my responsibility." He replied. They left the hospital. Yugi and his grandpa went to their home, while Seto rode to the police station. He walked inside.

"Can I help you sir?" The man behind the desk asked.

"Yes I wanna speak the man who was the source of the car accident this morning!" Seto said. The man nodded and asked Seto to follow him. They went to the cell of the man. The police man asked Seto to sit down in a black room with a huge window and only with a table and two chairs. Seto sat down in a chair and waited. After a few minutes two police men walked inside with the man responsible for the accident. He had handcuffs around his wrists and walked calmly but with a big smile with the men to the chair. They placed him down and stepped two spaces back.

"You wanned to see me?" The man smirked.

"Yes…" Seto said.

"Then go ahead rich boy. Where do you wanna talk about?"

"Why did you try to run me over with your car?" Kaiba's eyes narrowed with anger and disgust. The man smirked.

"Ah that. You wanna know why I didn't stop. Well the answer is simple." He leaned forwards.

"My master and I disgust you!" He whispered the answer to him.

"Who is your master?" Seto asked.

"I'll not tell you anything. But I'll say this." Seto got confused.

"I hope that boy will have a great time up there!" He laughed. Seto's rage came up. He grabbed the man by his throat. The police men dragged Seto away of the man.

"Don't worry rich bastard! You'll see my master soon enough!" He laughed and the men who came in dragged the men to his cell.

"You'll never get away with this!" Seto shouted. The men let go off him. Seto was furious. No not even that, he was outraged. He wanned to kill the man who almost killed the love of his life. Seto walked outside to the limousine. Mokuba sat also in it, because he was picked up from school early. Seto asked if he could leave class early because something happened. And now…. he had to explain it to his little brother. Seto sat down next to him and while they were driving he was thinking how to explain it to his little brother.

"Mokuba…." Seto began and swallowed. Mokuba looked up.

"Why isn't Yami with you Seto?" Mokuba looked confused by Yami's absence. Seto looked up.

"Mokuba….. he isn't with me because he's in the hospital…" Seto continued. Mokuba gasped.

"He saved my life and risked his own. Gods why did I let this happen…" Mokuba was shocked by Seto's self blame. He hugged his brother.

"It's alright Seto." He whispered. Seto's shoulders started to shake because of the sobs he released. Mokuba rubbed his back. They arrived at their home. They went inside and a servant took their jackets. Mokuba watched as Seto went straight to his room. He opened the door where he and Yami always slept. He sat down on the bed and looked at his nightstand. A photo of Yami and Mokuba was standing there. He took that picture a year ago at the zoo. He smiled slightly. Mokuba loved the zoo so he and Yami took him to the zoo on his birthday. He was very happy and loved the seal show. Seto lay down on his back and thought about today. The day of Yami's birthday… ended up in the hospital after the accident. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 P.M. He got up and walked downstairs. He walked to the dining room and saw that Mokuba was already waiting there. He sat down next to him. They began to eat, but Seto barely took a bite. He only stared at his plate with blank eyes.

"Seto you gotta eat something." Mokuba said. Seto took his fork and took a few bites and then lay it down again.

"I don't feel that well. I'm going to lie down for a while." He said and stood up. He left Mokuba and walked upstairs. He lay down on the bed and felt like he just ran across the ocean and back again. He took his shoes off and placed his head on his pillow. He covered himself with the blanked and closed his eyes. He fell asleep shortly, but it was not a fine sleep. Parts of today's events flashed through his dreams. He gave Yami the ring for his birthday. He was very happy with it and took it on immediately. Seto then hugged his lover. And he hugged back.

"I love you Seto… and nothing will stand between us." Yami whispered. They drank their drinks at the café and were now walked through the streets. On their way to the game shop. They walked across the street when the car came and Yami pushed him out of the way. Himself got hit by the car, that rode pretty fast and stopped when he had hit him. Seto took Yami in his arms and promised everything will be alright. He got parted of Yami, who was leaded to the hospital.

"NO!" Seto shouted and woke up from his nightmare. Cold sweat had covered him and he was panting fast.

"What a horrible nightmare." He said and looked at his nightstand. The clock said that it was 2 A.M. He sighed and lay down again. Apparently one of the servants heard him. A woman walked inside after knocking.

"Sir is everything alright?" She asked worried. Seto nodded.

"Yeah just go home, I'm alright." She nodded and left.

A doctor walked inside room 86. He looked at Yami, who was lying on his back. He inhaled slowly. To slow. The doctor walked to him and checked the heart monitor. His heartbeat was dropping and fast. He pressed the alarm button. Two other doctors walked inside. His heartbeat was still dropping and his breathing became numb.

"Don't give up boy!" One of the doctor shouted while another one got the defibrillator ready. The other one uncovered Yami's chest. An high sound and a line was shown on the heart monitor. The doctor placed the defibrillator panels on his chest.

"Ready. I,2,3 and release!" The doctor let a shock go of the machine but nothing happened yet. They did that several times until the monitor started to work again. They all sighed relieved.

"Give him more air!" The doctor said. The other one nodded and walked to the machine. He made sure that he got more air.

"This is a very dangerous case. He may not have any visitors until we know more!" The doctor said and walked through the glass door while one doctor stayed behind. He did some last checks and gave Yami some sedation. He then left the boy. They had to keep an eye on him.

The next morning Seto woke up early. Looking at the clock on his nightstand he saw that it was only 7 A.M. He sighed. He was to worried to sleep further. Today he'll take Mokuba with him.

The doctor once again walked inside, seeing that Yami's heart monitor was beeping soft and that his heartbeat was still the same as last night. He turned around to leave when he heard a soft groan behind him. He turned around and walked to Yami again. He very slowly opened his eyes. The doctor sighed relieved. But when the boy saw him he panicked, his heartbeat rising fast. The doctor tried to calm him down, but he even more panicked and tried to break free. He looked so confused and it looked like he didn't know where he was and what all the things around him were. The doctor quickly pushed the alarm button again. Two doctors and a nurse walked inside. They also grabbed Yami, but he got even more panicked and his heartbeat was to high for his body to take.

"Give him something to calm down!" The doctor shouted to the nurse. She nodded and got a needle with some sedation. Yami's eyes widened in fear and he struggled even more. She drew the needle on his shoulder and emptied it. Yami calmed down and closed his eyes again. His heartbeat was going to normal again. The doctors placed him in his bed again.

"I was afraid for this." One said. The others looked confused.

"The accident…. because of that he has amnesia now. He didn't know where he was, he got panicked when he saw me and all the things around him. I bet he doesn't remember anything." The doctor said.

"Nobody is allowed to see him. I'll stay here and you will come every 15 minutes to check." The doctor continued. The others nodded.

Seto and Mokuba walked to the limousine and stepped inside. Seto didn't told Mokuba about his dream. When they arrived at the hospital they walked straight to the intensive care. They walked to room 86 and saw through the glass door three doctors and a nurse. When the doctors saw them they walked to the door, opened it and blocked their way.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Seto was becoming angry when they said that he couldn't come in. Yami again slowly opened his eyes. But again they widened in fear because of all the people in his room. He got panicked at everything that he saw. The doctors looked around and two of them walked away, while another one still blocked the door. Yami panicked again and his heartbeat was rising again. He got afraid of everything around him. He even got afraid of the mask over his mouth and nose, so he could breath. Seto looked shocked and tried to get in. Two other doctors grabbed Seto by his arms and forced him to take some steps back. He heard Yami shout and couldn't help it but to struggle. The nurse grabbed another needle. But this time with some more sedation. She placed it in his arm and took it out when it was empty. Yami calmed down again. He rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes again. The doctors walked to Seto and Mokuba.

"Why can't we see him!?" You could see that Seto was mad.

"I'm sorry but the poor guy got a heart attack last night. He needs rest but as I feared the car accident left more then just wounds on his body. It also left wounds on his memories." The doctor explained. Mokuba looked up with tears in his eyes.

"So… he doesn't remember anything? The accident, all the things around him and not even his family?" Mokuba asked. The doctor sighed and nodded.

"That's why he panicked. The accident gave him amnesia. So everything that happened and even his life time, he doesn't remember anything." The doctor explained.

"That's why you can't see him. He could really hurt himself or somebody else. I'm sorry but there's no way that you can see him." The doctor walked inside the room again. Mokuba looked at his brother.

"Seto…." But he couldn't continue. Seto stood up and said that they were leaving. Around 9 P.M. another man walked through the halls. He was new in the hospital and was placed to help the doctors with the patient in room 86. He walked inside and saw that a doctor came to check on him.

"Can I help you sir?" The doctor turned around.

"Ehm, I'm new here and got resigned to this room." He showed some papers. The doctor read them and nodded.

"I'll explain what happened with this boy. He was in a car accident. His neck has a crack and he has many broken bones and bruises. When he wakes up he gets panicked because the accident gave him amnesia. Nobody is allowed to see him. I see that you have to take it over from me. If there is anything wrong, then press the red button. Then we'll come and help you." The doctor explained. The guy nodded and the doctor left. The man looked to the boy. He took some papers off the table and read them.

"Ahh, so you are Yami…" He said soft with a smirk. He looked if nobody was around and walked to him with a needle in his hand. He drew it in his infusion and emptied it.

"Let's give you some fake memories." He whispered and threw the needle in the trashcan. He left.

Seto woke up the other morning. But again from the same nightmare. He stood up.

"That's it! I'm going to see him today if it's the last thing that I'll do." He walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Yami woke up again. He felt very fuzzy and tired. He blinked a few times for a good sight. He had a very weird dream. He dreamed of a guy he knew. But that doesn't make any sense. He turned his gaze and his eyes widened. There was the guy he saw in his dreams. The guy was holding his hand in his own.

"It's okay my boy." He said. Panic formed in Yami's eyes when he saw all the other things.

"Don't worry you're save." The door opened and the doctor looked surprised when he saw that the boy allowed someone to hold his hand.

"I see you have everything under control." He said. The other man nodded. Suddenly the doctor was pushed out of the way to reveal Seto.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" But two doctors grabbed his arms. Yami slightly panicked and the man tightened his grip on his hand.

"Away with him!" The doctor said.

"Yami! Please tell them to let me go!" Yami looked confused. Who was that man? And was his name Yami? He was shaking slightly.

"When is he allowed to leave the hospital?" The man asked.

"If everything goes well he's allowed to leave tomorrow." The doctor walked through the door. Seto was forced outside.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted.

"You're not allowed to see him. You will panic him again." The men walked inside again. He took a lift to the police station. He wanned to speak the man again. After a few minutes he again stood face to face with the man.

"I know who your master is." Seto said.

"Well go ahead. Who knows." Seto's eyes narrowed.

"Your master is called Shade. Shade Field." Seto replied.

"I'll not tell you anything even if I knew him." The man smirked. He was brought to his cell and Seto took a lift to his home. He told Mokuba everything and as he expected was Mokuba shocked. He then called Yugi to tell him everything. He was also shocked.

Yami woke up the next morning. He saw that some men were getting him ready for something. He looked to the man and he nodded. After a few minutes they placed him in a wheelchair.

"Well boy, you may go. If anything happens come back immediately." The doctor said. The man helped Yami with taking on his jacket and rode him towards the exit. Yami slightly panicked when they were outside. Shade rode him to a bus. He helped Yami inside, placed his wheelchair in the car and started to ride away from the hospital, with a boy with only fake memories next to him.

Seto arrived at the hospital. But when he came by Yami's room he saw that it was empty. He asked a nurse where Yami was.

"Oh him. Yeah a man picked him up, but we didn't have the chance to give this back." She showed the ring.

"I'll give it to him." Seto took the ring. He walked outside the hospital.

"Shade…. if you dare to hurt Yami you're death!" Seto thought and walked to his car.

Shade and Yami had been riding for hours now. Yami fell asleep in the car while Shade was riding it. He shook Yami by his shoulder. The boy groaned and slept further.

"Yami wake up. We're here." Yami opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He saw a huge castle on a hill. The car stopped and the servants bow when Shade placed Yami in the wheelchair. He rode him through the huge halls. Yami looked around with amazed eyes. Shade laughed soft.

"I know that you don't have the ability to talk yet. Or even to walk but I'll help you." He said and rode him to the huge living room. He lifted Yami out of his wheelchair and placed him in the comfortable chair. A man walked inside with some tea. Shade took the two cups and placed them on the table. The man made a fire in the fireplace, bow and walked away. Yami felt comfortable in the chair and with the warmth of the fire near him. But he still shivered, who was that man today? He knew his name but he didn't know the man. Shade saw this and walked to Yami with a cup of tea in his hands. He kneeled before Yami.

"Here drink some tea it'll help." He said. Yami first stared at him and then took the cup in his hands. He didn't know what to do next, so Shade showed him it with his own cup. Yami copied that and took some sips. It was a nice flavor and warm but not to warm. He took some more sips and then rested the cup on his leg. Looking to the clock he saw that it was already 8 P.M. So that mend that they rode for a very long time. Yami drank all his tea and placed the cup on the table. He stared at the fire. It looked so dangerous, but it was so nice and warm. He was very curious how fire felt like. But he just stayed in the chair and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax and accept the warmth of the fire. Shade was reading a book and he sometimes looked up to Yami. He then stood up and kneeled before Yami's face. Yami stared at him with his crimson eyes.

"Yami, try to say my name." Shade said. Yami looked confused.

"Just try to say Shade." Yami opened his mouth but closed it again. He didn't know how to do it. He looked up with flash of guilt in his eyes. He didn't remember anything. He couldn't walk, couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything! He looked up with tears in his eyes. Shade quickly hugged him.

"Shh, Yami it doesn't matter. You'll learn it." He said while soft sobs made Yami's shoulders shake. He then noticed how exhausted Yami might feel.

"I'll take you upstairs to your room, then you can go and sleep." Shade lifted him up and placed him in the wheelchair. He rode Yami to the elevator and waited until it opened. He leaded Yami inside and pushed on a button for the second floor. Yami didn't like it to be in such a small place. He felt like he was trapped. He sighed relieved when the doors opened and that he saw a hall with huge windows. He rode Yami to a wooden door and opened it. He leaded him inside a bedroom. The room was big and there was a huge window. You could see the forest outside. Shade lifted Yami up and placed him on the bed. He then walked to the closet and took out a sweatpants and a shirt. He choose these clothes because Yami still had many bandage around his wounds. He helped Yami with changing his clothes. Shade then laid him down on the bed and got some pills out of his pocket. The doctor said that Yami had to take one of these pills before he goes to sleep and when he wakes up. He gave him one. Yami first looked confused but then Shade showed him what he had to do. Yami did the pill in his mouth and drank some water. He then swallowed both of them in in ones. Shade helped Yami with lying down comfortable and pulled the blanket over him. Yami closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep pretty fast. Shade went with his hands through Yami's hair and then stood up. He quietly walked out of his room and closed the door behind him.

Seto was working on his computer. Mokuba walked inside and yawned.

"Seto it's 1 o'clock in the morning. Just go and get some sleep." He yawned his words. Seto looked up.

"Mokuba I'm trying to find out where Yami is. I don't have time for sleep." Seto looked to his screen again. Mokuba sighed and stared at the ring around Seto's neck. He had done a little, thin rope around it and never took it off. Mokuba walked back to his room and lay down.

"I know Seto is worried about Yami. But he also needs sleep. I know that if Yami would remember everything, he would think the same." He turned in his bed and drifted off to sleep. Seto sighed. He knew that he also needed sleep, but when the love of his life was in danger he couldn't think about anything else then find him. He read some papers and looked at his laptop again. But then he yawned and he knew that he also needed sleep. He closed his laptop and walked to his room. He changed his clothes and lay down in the bed. Again with a hollow feeling because Yami's side of the bed was empty. Seto looked at the photo of Yami and Mokuba feeding the giraffes.

"Yami. Just please make sure you're save." Seto then put the light out and drifted off to sleep.

Yami woke up when the first rays of the sun hit his face through the small opening at the curtains by the window. He groaned and closed his eyes again. He wished that he could drift off to sleep again. Then the door opened and he opened his left eye. Shade was standing there with some breakfast and some tea. He also had Yami's pills with him. He placed the tray on Yami's nightstand and kneeled beside the bed. He knew Yami was awaken and Yami opened his other eye also.

"Good morning Yami." He said and helped Yami with sitting up. First Yami had to eat something before he had to take his pills. He sat down at the edge of his bed and took the cup. Yami looked to it and raised his brow.

"Don't worry it's yoghurt. You don't have to chew on this." Shade explained and gave Yami a spoon. Yami slowly ate up all the yoghurt and it tasted very good. He then let Yami drink his tea carefully. After that he gave Yami two pills. One of the hospital and one so his headache will take a rest. Yami took both of them and Shade again helped him with changing his clothes. He also gave Yami some leather hand gloves with openings by his fingers. Yami was lifted up and placed in the wheelchair. He stared at the gloves.

"Those are so your hands won't be hurt when you're controlling the wheelchair. Look you do that like this." He took Yami's wrists calm and placed them at the rails by the wheels. He then shifted Yami's hands forwards, so the wheelchair also was moving forwards. Yami looked with an amazed look in his eyes. Shade walked to the door and said to Yami to ride here by himself so he could practice. Slowly and carefully Yami moved. Shade smiled and hold the door open for him. He then grabbed Yami's handless of the wheelchair and rode him downstairs to the garden. The garden was huge and the paths leaded to several places. One of them to the forest, another one to the horse stables and another one leaded to a big open field. Shade leaded Yami to the stables. Yami looked with big eyes when he saw several animals looking over their stable door.

"You may choose an horse to practice on when you're able to walk again. But maybe you don't even have to walk for it. Because when I ride with you I'll help you control your horse. But still just choose one!" Shade said and let Yami control the chair himself. Yami rode to several stables. Then his eye fell on a horse with a fur like sunshine and beautiful blue eyes. He stroke the horse and the horse enjoyed his touch. He closed his eyes and enjoyed that Yami was stroking him. Shade walked to them.

"I see that you have chosen. His name is Lightning." He said. The horse whinnied and liked Shade's hand.

"Do you want Lightning?" Shade asked. Yami nodded and stroke Lightning over his nose. His nose was so soft. They left Lightning by the other horses and rode to the open field. Shade placed a big blanket over the grass and lifted Yami from his chair. He placed him on the blanket and sat down beside him. He lay down and placed Yami's head on his chest, forcing him a little to lay down. Yami just agreed and lay down. He couldn't use his legs or his voice yet, but he could use the rest of his body.

"Yami I'll ask you again to try and say my name." Shade said calm. Yami's eyes widened and he swallowed. Shade sat up and took Yami between his arms and placed him between his legs.

"Just try it Yami." Shade went with his hand through Yami's hair. He tried it many times, but he just couldn't say it. It was like his voice was stolen by someone. He looked to Shade with fresh tears in his eyes. Shade noticed this and quickly hugged Yami.

"It's alright Yami don't cry. It isn't your fault, you're going to learn it. I promise." Shade rubbed his back and placed him in the wheelchair.

Seto woke up and sighed. He was glad that he had a dreamless sleep. He was to worried to sleep with dreams. He just wanned to know where Yami was and if he was safe. He changed his clothes and walked to his office. Opening his laptop he saw that he had an email. He opened it.

'Dear Kaiba,

Yes it's me Shade. I know who you're seeking but don't worry, he's safe. Wanna see him? I don't know if he'll like it. But oh well, come to the castle in the forest. I'll be waiting there.'

Seto immediately stood up and called his driver. He ran to the car and said where they had to go. The driver rode to the forest. At the path at the begin of the forest was Shade. He was sitting on his horse with another horse beside him. Seto walked outside.

"Welcome Kaiba." Shade smirked. Seto's eyes narrowed.

"Where is he?" Seto's voice sounded angry.

"Don't worry he's fine. If you will follow me I'll bring you to him.' Shade gave the horse to Kaiba. He jumped on it's back and followed Shade through the woods. They came at a huge castle. They rode to the stables. They gave their horses to a servant and walked to the meadow.

"Please don't yell when you see him." Shade said. Seto looked confused and followed Shade through the big meadow. They walked to some trees and Seto's eyes widened. Yami was lying on a big blanket with a horse next to him. They were both sleeping in the shadow of the tree. Yami had his head on the long neck of the horse and the horse had his head on Yami's side. It looked like they were hugging each other. Shade walked to Yami and Lightning woke up first. He tilled his head up.

"It's alright Lightning." Lightning whinnied soft and lay his head down on the blanket. Seto looked at Yami and saw that he had leather gloves on. He raised his brow but lowered it again when he saw the wheelchair by the tree. Shade shook Yami slightly by his shoulder. Yami groaned and buried his face into Lightning's fur. He shook him again and Yami slowly opened his eyes. He groaned and sat up. Lightning lifted his head when Shade placed Yami in his wheelchair. He leaded Yami to Seto. His eyes widened in fear because of Seto. He used his leather gloves to stop Shade with moving him. A flash of hurt and sadness went through his eyes.

"Yami…" Seto reached for him with his hand. Yami quickly moved out of the way of his hand. He shivered and put his hands on the wheel rails. Lightning looked angry and walked to them. He tried to bite Seto, but he quickly ducked.

"Lightning stop it." Shade said when he tried it again. Lightning lay his nose down on Yami's shoulder. He stroke his nose.

"Yami why don't you go and play with Lightning while I'll take care of this." Yami first looked up to him, then looked to Seto and nodded. Lightning lay down and Shade placed Yami on his back. Lightning stood up carefully and Yami grabbed some of his mane. Lightning walked away slowly from them and Yami looked around one more time.

"Why doesn't he say anything?" Seto asked. Shade smirked.

"He has to learn how to speak again. Some for his walk, he doesn't remember how to walk so he needs that wheelchair." Shade explained. Seto stared at him.

"If you dare to hurt Yami, I swear I'll kill you." Seto pointed at Shade. Then he walked away. Away from his lover. Shade smirked. He looked to Yami and Lightning. Lightning galloped while Yami was holding some of his mane.

"Oh don't worry rich boy. I won't hurt him." He whispered and walked to Yami. Lightning stopped galloping and Shade carried Yami to his wheelchair. He placed Yami in his chair and rode him to the stables, while Lightning was walking after them. He stepped in his stable and Shade closed the door. He then rode Yami inside the castle. Shade had learned Yami that day how to eat normal food. Right now they were both in the living room, a blanket covering them. Shade was reading a book while Yami was sleeping with his head on Shade's chest. The fireplace had a nice warm fire in it. It was raining outside and the wind was heavy. Shade rubbed Yami's back softly and was reading a book at the same time. They had been sitting like this for 2 hours. Yami had already taken his pills and fell asleep with his head on Shade's chest. Shade closed his book and lay his head down on Yami's head. He then also closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The next morning Shade woke up early. He yawned and looked around. They were still in the living room and it was dawn. He saw that Yami was still sleeping, so he did his arms around him and let him sleep further. He smirked, tonight he will make Yami speak. No matter how he's going to let him speak. But right now Yami was to tired to even open his eyes. Only after another hour Yami opened his eyes. He realized that he drifted off to sleep in Shade's lap. Shade placed Yami in his wheelchair. After breakfast Yami went to the stables to see Lightning. But then he heard a horse panicking and rode down slowly. Two masked men were there and they were trying to take Lightning! When Lightning saw Yami he broke free of their grip and ran to Yami. Yami hugged him tight. The robbers didn't give up yet. One of them secretly pulled out a knife and sneaked behind Yami's back. Lightning jerked up but wasn't fast enough. The man made two deeps wounds between Yami's shoulder blades. Yami hissed in pain as he felt the blood running down from his back. And as the blood left him, his strength left him also. His sight was blurred when he heard several people running to their spot. The robbers swallowed and left quickly. He could just see Shade's face before he collapsed because of the blood lost. Shade quickly caught Yami and took him in his arms. He felt the blood running down his hands.

"He needs a doctor!" Shade walked to the castle with Yami in his hands while another servant rode his wheelchair inside. The doctor was already waiting in Yami's room. After researching Yami's wounds he cleaned them with alcohol, put the bandage around it and turned to Shade.

"He'll be fine." Shade sighed relieved. The doctor left them and Shade sat down on the bed. He's going to make sure that he will scream his name tonight. Shade laughed soft. Yami woke up just after dinner. Shade walked inside with some food for him when Yami opened his eyes. Shade helped him with eating. The doctor had managed that Yami's wounds were almost healed. After they had eaten something, Shade lay down beside Yami and did his arms around him. Yami allowed it and rested his head on Shade's shoulder. It was nearly 9 o'clock in the evening and most of the servants left to their rooms. Shade smirked, it was time. Yami had his eyes closed on Shade's shoulder. Shade lifted Yami's head a little and came closer. He then kissed him. Yami woke up with a shock and tried to pull away. Shade didn't allow that, so he lay Yami down and climbed on top of him. He then kissed his neck and shoulder. Yami shivered and tried to slap Shade, but he grabbed Yami's wrists and some rope. He tied together his wrists and then tied the rope against the bed. Yami hands were now above his head and he couldn't do anything to move. Shade smirked and touched Yami's cheek. Yami got panicked and was moving fast so Shade wasn't able to kiss him. Shade got irritated and grabbed Yami by his shoulders.

"You'll have to scream my name if you want me to stop." Shade whispered. Yami eyes widened when Shade's hand slipped under his shirt. He was against it and that had a price.

Seto woke up with a shock. He was sweating all over. He dreamed that Yami was about to be….. he couldn't even continue with thinking about it. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 4 o'clock in the morning. He sighed and lay down again. That's it! Today he's going over there and take Yami with him.

Yami woke up on a cold floor. He opened his eyes and it looked like that he was in some kind of dungeon. When he tried to move his hands he could feel that there was a chain around them. He was confused, where was he? The last thing he remembered was…. His eyes widened in fear when the door opened. He saw Shade standing there. But he didn't look nice at all. No he looked evil. He smirked when he saw that Yami was awoken.

"Morning. You look confused." Shade walked towards Yami. He didn't know what Shade had in his hand, but Yami knew for sure that he wasn't going to like it. Shade laughed soft and kicked Yami in his stomach. He moaned in pain and fell on his back. Shade kicked him again and this time he fell on his stomach. Shade placed a foot on Yami's back to keep him down. Yami shivered, what was going on?

"You don't know what this is?" Shade asked. Yami shook his head.

"This is a whip, you can use it on horses but also on…." He slammed Yami's back with it. He moaned in pain.

"People…." Shade continued and slammed his back again. The tears slit down on Yami's cheek.

"Please someone help me…" He thought when he was slammed again.

Seto knocked on the big wooden door. One of the servants opened it.

"I wanna see Shade." He said.

"Sorry he is busy." She replied and was about to close the door when Seto heard a scream of pain. He pushed her out of the way and walked to the noise. He slammed the door open and his eyes widened with fear and anger. Shade had one foot on Yami's back and a whip in his hand. Yami lay on his stomach and his hands were tied together. His shirt was torn and was covered with red blood.

"Shade!" Shade turned around and was surprised to see Seto there. Yami also looked up with tears gliding down over his cheek.

"Finally, help had arrived." He thought. He felt very weak because of the blood loss. Seto ran down the stairs and slammed Shade with his fist against his cheek. Shade fell backwards and felt some blood coming from his nose. As Yami watched the two fight he remembered something. That man….. But Yami's eyes widened when Shade ran to him, grapping his throat and pulled a knife out of his pocked.

"Down on the ground or he's death!" Shade shouted. Seto immediately lay down on the ground. He looked to Yami, his eyes saying,

"I'm sorry Yami. I tried to safe you." The tears came back in Yami's eyes when he felt the tip of the knife against his neck.

"S-Seto…" Yami whispered. Shade looked down at him.

"S-Seto." Yami said louder. Seto also looked up. Shade looked irritated. Seto's eyes widened when he knew what Shade was about to do.

"Shade don't-!" Seto stood up but he was to late. Shade stepped the knife through Yami's back. His eyes widened when he felt the knife.

"Seto…" Then he fell on the ground.

"Bastard! How could you!" Seto ran to Shade. Shade laughed and showed the blood on his hands. Seto slammed him on his cheek and sent him towards to wall. He hit his head on the wall and passed out.

"Yami…" Seto turned around and took Yami in his arms.

"Yami wake up!" He heard a soft groan. Yami opened his eyes. Seto was about to let out a sigh of relief when Yami kissed him soft.

"I love you Seto…." He then closed his eyes again and didn't move. Seto couldn't believe it. The police and an ambulance arrived when he called them. The police arrested Shade and the doctors took Yami to the hospital and this time Seto may come with them. He held Yami's cold hand the whole ride. But then he had to let go because the doctors had to operate Yami's back. He waited in the hall a long time. Soon Yugi, Mokuba and grandpa arrived. They also sat down and waited. Finally after almost a whole night of waiting one of the doctors came outside.

"Well?" Seto asked. The doctor removed the sweat and then smiled.

"Don't worry, he'll make it." Yugi and grandpa embraced each other and Seto gave him a hand. After ten minutes Yami also came outside the room. They rode him inside a room and let the others inside. Yami looked like he was sleeping, breathing in the air off the oxygen mask. Bandages were wrapped around his back. Not only because of the operation, but also the wounds Shade gave him. He was heavily sedated. Yugi fell asleep and grandpa was close at sleeping. But Seto stayed up the whole night. He played with the ring in his hand. He didn't want to put it on when Yami was asleep. It started to become dawn and Yami groaned soft. Yugi woke up and grandpa was shocked out of his trance. Yami opened his eyes. There was only one emotion in his eyes. Happiness. Yugi and grandpa left Yami and Seto alone after a while.

"Yami…" Seto looked up and was still playing with the ring. Yami looked at him.

"Seto.." Seto smiled slightly. That was the only thing Yami could say right now. His name. Seto went with his free hand through Yami's blond bangs. He sighed and then grabbed his hand gently. He then put the ring around it again. Yami stared at him.

"Don't worry. I gave you that ring earlier, for your birthday." Yami raised his brow. He couldn't remember that yet. Maybe it will come, some day. Yami yawned.

"Get some sleep Yami. You need it, don't worry I'm near and nobody will hurt you as long as I'm in the hospital." Yami smiled slightly and then closed his eyes. Seto stood up and walked to the hall. He walked to a doctor who was helping Yami.

"Can I ask you something?" The doctor nodded.

"Will Yami ever be able to use his legs again?" The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"No because of the accident his nerve system was damaged. That will never heal again. But he can learn him to talk and write again." The doctor said.

"So he will always have to use a wheelchair?" The doctor nodded. Seto thanked the doctor and walked back to Yami again. The next day Yami was allowed to leave the hospital. And Seto had a surprise for him on the parking place. He leaded Yami outside in a wheelchair. Yami gave a questioning look. Seto nodded and walked to some of his men. He nodded to them and they nodded back. Two of them let the trailer opening open and stepped aside. Yami's eyes widened. Lightning was standing there. Lightning whinnied overjoyed and galloped to Yami. They hugged each other and Lightning licked Yami face. Yami laughed and cleaned his face.

"Take the horse to our stables, I'll bring Yami home." The men nodded and Lightning walked inside the trailer again. They closed it and rode away. Seto then placed Yami in the car and did the same thing with his wheelchair. He then also stepped inside and rode away from the hospital. They arrived at home soon and Mokuba ran over to them. Yami rode his wheelchair towards him and Mokuba hugged Yami tightly. Yami hugged him back and Seto smiled when he saw the two embrace each other.

After 2 years Yami had learn to talk and write again. Although he couldn't use his legs anymore, he learned how to ride his horse and trained for jumping competitions. He already won a lot of them and was now going to the championship. The morning of the championship Seto woke up early. Yami had his head on his chest and was still sleeping. Seto was pretty nervous. He had been Yami's coach and manager for all this time. He hired a person who helped Yami with taking care off Lightning. He looked at the clock and saw that it was time to wake Yami up. He shook Yami and he opened his eyes. He lifted his head from Seto's chest and smiled. He also knew what day it was.

"Good morning Yami." Seto said and kissed his forehead.

"Morning Seto. Nervous?" Yami asked as he chuckled.

"A little. But I know that you will do your best as always." He stood up and lifted Yami with him. He placed him in the wheelchair and Yami rode with Seto walked next to him towards the dressing room. Seto had bought a new competition suit for Yami. A new white ride jean, a new blue blouse with a purple jacket. Yami tried it on and it fit perfectly. Those colors were the colors of their team. The colors of their eyes. Yami grabbed a bag with his ride helmet and hand gloves. He put on his boots and rode after Seto. They ate their breakfast while Yami's friend made sure that Lightning was ready. Seto placed Yami in the car and Julia, Yami's friend, let Lightning to the trailer. Everybody wished them luck and waved them goodbye. Yami was silenced the whole ride. He was trying to relax himself and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he saw that they were at the location of the championship. They saw many riders and Yami swallowed. He was the only person who sat in a wheelchair and made it to the championship. Some said that it was because of his horse, but many professional riders knew that it was his skill. He used his hands and his voice to control his horse and not his legs. Seto sat Yami down in his chair and Yami rode to the back of the trailer. Seto opened it and Lightning walked outside. Seto also bought new things for lightning. The pad was purple and the leg protectors were blue. He also had a new saddle and brittle. They were both white and they had a silver edge. Many people looked their way, same for the horses. Yami placed his ride cap on his head and took on his white gloves.

"Go and warm Lightning up." Seto said and placed Yami in the saddle. He nodded and rode Lightning to the horses who were also warming up. Seto lay all the things inside the car and walked to the registration desk.

"May I have your name and the name of your rider." The woman asked friendly.

"My name is Seto Kaiba and my riders name is Yami Mutou." He said. She looked up with an amazed look.

"Whoa I was always a big fan of the two of you. Please sign this." She said and pointed at the paper. Seto nodded and signed it.

"Ehm may I go with you? I wanna meat Yami." She asked.

"Sure, if you may go." She nodded and asked if her colleague could take over for her. She then followed Seto to the warming up jumps. Yami and Lightning just jumped over the obstacle. The woman looked with amazed eyes because she knew that Yami couldn't use his legs. But she gotta admit, he was good. Seto whistled and Yami looked up. He galloped to them and stopped in front of them.

"Looked good Yami." Seto said. Yami smiled and Lightning was curious to the new girl.

"Yami Mutou! It's such a honor to meet you!" She said.

"What's your name?" Yami asked friendly.

"Nadia! Nadia is my name!" She said with a smile.

"Well Nadia nice to meet you. Lightning say hello." Yami said. Lightning whinnied and shook his head a the same time. Nadia laughed.

"Well Yami take some more obstacles and then we'll meet at the trailer." Seto said. Yami nodded and rode with Lightning towards the others. Nadia went to her desk again, but promised to come and look at his performance. After half an hour Yami returned to the trailer with Lightning. Seto placed Yami in his chair and Yami put off his riding gloves and put on his leather gloves. He ate his lunch while Lightning was drinking and eating something also. Then their names were called and it said that they had to prepare their selves and come to the ring. Yami quickly switched his gloves and Seto placed him on Lightning's back. Seto pulled Yami feet into the stirrups and gently grabbed Lightning's reins. He leaded them to the ring and then they waited for their turn. Nadia waved to them and they waved back.

"Next rider may enter. Yami Mutou!" The man said through the microphone. Yami looked to Seto and he nodded. Lightning walked inside the ring and galloped first some circles. Then Yami leaded Lightning to the first obstacle. Two beams held up with two scaffoldings. Lightning easily jumped over it. The people gave him an applause already. Seto looked proud. Now they came by the triple jump. And all three of them went well. He then took another five obstacles and he came by the wall with water in front of it. Nobody had ever jumped that obstacle without a fault. Yami took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Seto heard people whisper.

"Why is he doing that?" Nadia asked.

"He's concentrating. Lightning knows when to jump so Yami let him do it." Nadia held her breath. They neared the obstacle. The jury were standing also. Everybody held his breath. Then Yami opened his eyes. Lightning took of and Yami leaned forwards with his back. He also held his breath. When they landed he immediately looked around. He couldn't believe it. The obstacle was unharmed! Everybody gave him an applause and everybody screamed. Even all the other riders gave him an applause and shouted his name. Yami let Lightning gallop next to the people. He waved and had a smile on his face. They did it! They didn't make any faults! He rode towards the exit and he was immediately surrounded by journalists and Seto made his way through the crowd. He took Lightning's reins. All the journalists asked them questions.

"Mister Kaiba, how does it feel to work with such a rider?" A man asked and held out a microphone. Seto took it and told them,

"It's really great to work with such a fantastic rider. He know each others weaknesses and we threat our horses with respect. And then you'll get a horse like Lightning."

"Yami! How does it feel to know that you're the first rider with no faults in the championship?" A woman asked and she gave him a microphone. The cameraman came closer.

"It feels great to be the first one. I hope I inspired a lot of people that horse riding is such an amazing sport and that you really need to trust your horse." Yami said. They made their way through the crowd and rode to the trailer. Nadia followed them.

'That…. was….. amazing!" She shouted. Yami nodded and Seto set him down in his chair. Yami stroke Lightning.

"Ehm excuse me?" They turned around and saw two little children standing there with their parents. They had VIP passes.

"What is it little one?" Yami said friendly and rode to them. They swallowed.

"It's alright don't be shy." Yami assured them. They looked at their parents and they nodded.

"May we have your autograph?" The young girl asked. Yami smiled and nodded. He signed the paper. They looked very happy.

"May we also make a photo?" The mother asked. Yami nodded and asked Seto to place him on the horse. Seto lifted him up and placed him in the saddle. Then Seto also lifted up the boy and the girl. The girl sat behind Yami with her hands around his waist and they boy sat in front off him between Yami's arms.

"Alright here it comes." And the parents took a photo. Seto helped off the children and they ran to their parents. They gave Yami a thank you look and he nodded.

"Will everybody come back to the ring please? The prices are about to be given!" Yami rode to the middle of the ring and Seto stood beside him. The other riders arrived also with their trainers. After a while the first place was about to be given.

"And the winner of the grand championship is Yami Mutou!" The crowd gave an applause and shouted his name. Yami smiled and the man did a yellow ribbon on Lightning's brittle and did a medallion around Yami's neck. He gave Seto the trophy. Yami galloped with Lightning next to the crowd and waved to them. He couldn't believe it! He became a champion and he didn't even used his legs! And he and Seto will have a great time together.


End file.
